Idol Destiny: A Kiria x Futaba story (Old)
by lionsfang51
Summary: Follow a young Kiria Kurono's rise to Tokyo stardom & Futaba Sakura, an inspiring programmer, as their destiny's intertwined, all the while fighting evil from the other world and Tokyo's Corruption in the entertainment world. Take place five years before TMSFE. Crossover Between Tokyo Mirage Session #FE & Persona 5. Semi-AU. Paring: Kiria x Futaba. Story Statues: Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything excepted for OC's.**

 **A/N:** **Here's my Kiria x Futaba one-shot/challenge for this FE X P5 crossover section, I've been meaning to do this for a while. It takes place before the events of Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE.**

 **If you see the word "Note Scene" & "-" it means it not fully fleshed out yet.**

 **You are free to adopt this one-shot into a full story if you are a Kiria x Futaba fan though if you want more information on story concepts to be sure to PM me, I'll try to answer them unless I run into website issues or real life!** **^_^**

* * *

-(Note Scene 1)-

-The story starts off with a rainy day with Futaba staying indoors, alone playing video games and going on the Internet. She then discovers a recently trending music video online by newbie artist Kiria Kurono.

-Futaba clicked on the video, usually, a new trending music video is bound to be good, to her surprise the song was better than expected. She keeps listing to the song, over and over until she was done and shared that video.

-Futaba expressed to her friends and followers on social media that the song really 'touched her soul' and she going to buy the song right away.

-(Note Scene 2)-

-Meanwhile, Kiria Kurono chased after a Golden Phantom Mirage through the Idolaspher. Her mission is to gather information about the missing people at the opera house and this Mirage knew something about it and a pending Apocalypse.

-She eventually cornered the Phantom. "Nowhere to run nowhere to hid."

 **"Oh come on! I told you I don't know anything!"**

"Then why are you running away from me?"

 **"Running away? I thought your one of _her_ minions set out to kill me."**

"What are yo talking about?"

-the Mirage flailing its arms **"Crud! I shouldn't have said that! Look, if you let me go I'll give you a rare jewel and we'll forget this whole thing."**

-The Kiria cross her arms "A jewel? I'm not interested in shiny rocks."

 **"But you're going to like this one! Mankind never laid eyes on these bad beauties!"**

-Kiria took the time to consider the proposal set by the golden mirage, she asked her mirage partner Tharja for ideas.

-Tharja pointed out that the gems have been crafted by other mirages using some of the human's creative energy, the gems are very priceless.

-The information seems to interests the young singer but overall was about to reject the proposal until a multitude of Hostiles Mirage showed up.

-Kiria transformed into her Carnage Form to fight the Mirage.

-(Notes for Dramatic Battle Scenes With four Mirage start)

-One Myrmidon attacked Kira first but miss, Kiria countered with lightning and took it out.

-Two Mirage Skellington charged tried to bite her but she countered with a close quarters combo on the floating boneheads, she then finish them with an ice spell and a meteor shower.

-The last one is a Mirage Paladin Knight: she had a wee bit of little trouble fending off the enemy but she was able to take it out.

-(Notes for Dramatic Battle Scenes With four Mirage end)

-The golden Phantom Mirage took a chance to flee but failed to notice that he apparently dropped a green jewel.

-The Golden phantom Mirage stopped when a woman in a red cloak appeared in front of him. The Mirage tried to scurry away with flailing arms but the Mystery woman cast out Lighting spell which destroyed him.

-After Kiria was finishing fending off the Mirage hostiles she heard a loud thunderbolt. She realized that the phantom had fled and was going to run after him until she saw a green jewel on the ground.

-The Sixteen-year-old picked up the stone, she asks Tharja about the location to the Mirage. Tharja simply told her 'the Mirage was vanquished'.

-Tharja ask Kiria if she's 'going to show the jewel to Maiko and Barry?'. Kiria nodded, she 'believes it will serve a clue to find the missing people including her mentor and inspiration'.

-Tharja chuckled at her human partner. Kiria ask her Mirage Partner 'what is so funny?' Tharja replied with a shrug and said 'Oh nothing'. Kiria rolled her eyes 'Whatever, let's call it a night and get out of here."

-(Note Scene 3)

-Four days later Futaba Sakura took the courage to go outside to the music store alone just to buy Kiria Kurono's song CD, she had already made her download purchase at the Fortuna Website but for some reason, she wanted to go out to buy the physical copy. Normally she would never go out just to buy a sound CD unless it's a Video Game, but for Kiria, there is something special about her song and it made her feel at eases.

-Futaba Sakura entered the Music Store and search for the greatest hit section. She got to the section, she reached out to grab the one in shelf CD until another hand touches the CDs and hers. The orange haired girl was stunned when she saw Kiria standing right next to her.

"Y-Y-Your K-K-Kiria...!"

Kiria blinked at the strange girl "Um, hello."

"You are the real Kiria-sempai aren't you!? I'm not dreaming right!? I'm gonna pinch myself just to be- OWE! Okay, I'm totally not dreaming... Oh my god, Kiria-sempai its really you!"

Kiria Kurono sweat dropped, the young singer was caught off guard by the fact she ran into a fan "Could you please keep it down a bit?"

"OH right sorry I-" Futaba paused then, then panicked "Oh no, what have I done? The photographers are going to be here any moment. I'm so sorry Kiria-Sempai-"

Kiria places her hands on the girl's bare shoulders "No, it's not like that at all, just keep the volume indoors. The people around the store knew me so it's all good."

"Really- I mean, of course... I haven been out much, so hehehe," Futaba face was red as she laughed. Kiria lets go of the girl's shoulders.

"My names Futaba Sakura, by the way, It is a great honor to meet you," Futaba bowed.

Kiria smiled "It's nice to meet you too, its the first time I meet someone who likes my song."

"Hahaha, you don't say," Futaba twiddled her fingers, _this is diffidently worth getting out of that house._

"So you really haven't been out much?"

"Unfortunately, I... spent most of my time at home playing video games and internet. I first heard your song on a trending video site, I've fallen in love with your song ever sense, I even bought that song on that Fortuna site and now I'm gonna buy the CD! You have such an amazing voice Kiria-Sempai!"

"Thank you, if your not busy my boss is sponsoring event tomorrow at the Daitamba Observatory and I'll be signing autographs there. So if you like to come to the Observatory your always welcome."

Futaba's face was red as a tomato "Oh course, Sempai! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Kiria sighed "Keep it indoors, will ya?"

"Right sorry, how's this?" The orange haired girl teasly whispered.

The young singer chuckled "That's better, so it's a date?"

"Yup! It's a date!" she chirped.

-Kiria and Futaba chatted as they headed to the redhead cashier and made their purchase.

-They made their way out the exit, Kiria offed Futaba a job as an assistance programmer for an upcoming vocal software for Fortuna Entertainment as they were looking for people with a certain potential. Futaba Sakura said that she will consider her job offer, after that they said their goodbyes.

-The orange haired girl felt a twinge of disappointment in seeing her new friend & Idol leave, part of her wants Kiria to follow her home, however, she will savor the moment when she was touched by Kiria-Sempai. Plus she would of taking in on that job offer since she is a technology wiz but... she'll have to informed the guys before she could do it, just to know their opinion on the subject.

"Dang it, I forgot to ask her for that picture, now the guys well think I'm crazy! Nah. they probably don't care about her just because of she new and not the famous Rise. All well... back to my room."

-Meanwhile, Kiria talked to Tharja through her mind, pretending she is using her phone as she walked through the busy streets.

 ** _"Anyway, that girl is a creepy nerd, why would you even bother having her work with us? A random fangirl you just meet no less."_**

"She's not a fangirl she just loves my song. Also didn't you pay attention Tharja, she hasn't been out of her home for age."

 ** _"I don't buy her little sob story, any bozo can make up a Rapunzel style fairy tails like that."_**

Kiria huffed annoyed "Well fake of not I can safely say that I can trust her."

Tharja chuckled **_"Since when did you become a great judge of character?"_**

"You know the answer to that question."

 ** _"Interesting, well to go by your safe answer; the kind of hidden potential that girl has is different from yours."_**

"What do you mean by that?"

 ** _"The nerd's performa has been overloaded by the darkness that she might even explode but don't take my word for it. Try asking Tiki, she knows more about this than I do."_**

The sixteen-year-old Kiria's eyes widen "Explode-" Kiria sighed "Nice try Tharja, but I'm not falling for it."

 ** _"Oh drats. I thought I had you,"_** Tharja was sarcastic **_"But jokes aside whatshername's performa is tainted by the demonic and it makes her stench unbearable to be around with."_**

"Could you please cool it with the insults, Tharja? I get it that you don't like her but-" Kiria stopped her mid-retort, and notice the onlookers. "Hold that thought."

 ** _"I'll be waiting."_**

-She checked the phone for a place where she can discuss this privately and found a cafe not so far from here.

-(Note Scene 4)-

-Kiria made it to the cafe and headed inside the cafe seem empty today. The bartender greeted her and ask for her older, Kiria greeted the bartender back and place and ask for a cup of Joe

The Sixteen-year-old sat down "Tharja, are you still here"

 ** _"Why wouldn't I be? not like I have any chose."_**

"Good, because I wanna know what you meant about her potential being demonic."

 ** _"Aww, how cute you're still defensive over that nerd girl."_**

"Shut up." Kira retorted

Tharja chucked **_"Anyway like I said the girl has too much performa that it could evolve to something else, or maybe it already has and it's probably demonic."_**

"Hows that even possible?"

 ** _"Bets me, Perfoma is born though a person talent and is tied to the human heart. The fact that the same creative energy has too much darkness in it is interesting. Considering all the unrelated stuff that been happening in the news lately makes you wonder about this connection."_**

Kiria flinched "Are you saying something is going to happen to her?"

 ** _"Who knows maybe she'll join a certain group heart stealing outlaws."_**

"Hmm, doubtful."

Over the course of her road to becoming a famous Idol singer and secretly protecting Tokyo from Mirage attacks, she had heard rumors this group of teens just about her age playing dress up. The news media and the police basically think of them as terrible criminals, who they apparently like to mess with people's hearts and control them.

As a Mirage Master, such a thing is rather concerning if what the media say about them are indeed true. Having said that she'll have to keep her dissents from the Phantom Thieves of Hearts or keep an eye on them if she ever sees them at the Idoalapsher.

She twiddle her thumbs "We'll have to informed Maiko-san and Tiki about this tidbit of information before-"

-Kiria stopped mid sentence when she heard a bell jingle on the door. Kiria looked back to see a boy with glasses walking pass her while she was sipping her coffee. (Drafted)

-Kiria stoped mid sentence when she heard someone opening the door. Kiria looked back to see a couple of fellow teens chatting it up about homework and school; two boys and one blond girl, Kiria continued to sip her coffee not paying any mind to their conversation.

-The bartender came back and join the conversation with the teens; reminding them to that they were supposed to meet up 'with Mr. & Ms. Oribe and their little daughter today' and 'help them carry their luggage to the airport'. Kiria could have sworn she heard that name before- wait for Oribe?

-The blond boy scratched his head, not even sure if he wants to go out with his friends to 'just to carry luggage and plus theirs a cute here' the pigtail blond girl slapped his head before he can finish and scowled at him. Kiria shooked her head in disapproval, they're probably talking about her now.

-The boy with glasses nonchalantly complied with the bartender and said they'll go to the Oribe residents as soon as possible.

"Good to hear lad, because Tatsumi just called me earlier. He's going to let us take care of his daughter while he and his wife are away on a two-week business trip."

Well, this surprises the teens, as far as they know Tatsumi is a very stern man and his relationship with his nephew Akira has been sour since his probation. Tatsumi thought of his nephew as nothing more than a juvenile delinquent that just serving his time however his wife Asha has been very kind and understanding.

Akria haven't seen Tsubasa since she was a baby, which could potently add fuel to the fire with his uncle if something happens to her.

"Weird, I didn't think he trusts me enough."

"You're just sharing your room with her and take her to school, anything else other than that you'll need my approval, understood?"

Akira nodded.

"Good, they couldn't find a nanny for their kid after the incident in opera."

"Huh? What about the opera?" Ryuji

Ann huffed "Don't you remember that weird thing that happens over in that opera over a month ago? That girl was on the front papers."

Ryuji blinked in shock "S-Seriously that's the same girl? Holy crap! Whoa wait a minute, she has an older sister, does that means Akira is related to that Idol?"

Akira pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yeah but I heard she vanish along with the people, you gotta wonder how Tsubasa was the only one left," said Ann

"Dang, so who else wanna bet their going to pin the blame on... _them_?"

"They already have, for what the dozens of articles on the internet I've read recently," Akira adjusted his glasses.

"Oh come on, I was a joking around," Ryuji said tiredly and deep down really annoyed.

"Now, now Ryuji their just bloggers entitled to their own wild opinion," Ann find this a little amusing that some people think that her group kidnapped an entire stage audience including those two actors.

"Yes, 'all Opinions expressed by _retard news media dot com_ Contributors are their own and we're not doing this for click bait'," Ryuji narrated.

"Oi, you kids can talk about the mass dissapereince all you want but right now you lot have luggage work."

The three friends stood in attention.

"Whoa wait a minute, can I at least talk to this hot girl on the stool first?"

"No, the sooner we get this done the sooner we get back to other things." Ann dragged her friend out the door while Akira followed from behind.

The pigtailed blond took a glance at the girl who is drinking her coffee minding her own business "Hey ma'am don't mind our friend he's just an idiot."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be sure to come back when I have the time, this coffee tastes great by the way," The sixteen-year-old Kiria smiled.

"Thank you, I glad you like it!" she said while she pushed Ryuji outdoor with the black haired Akira following his friends.

-After two minutes Kiria Kurono places a tab on the counter for the bartender and thanking him.

-The bartender recognized the singer Kiria from the newspapers.

"If you don't mind me asking miss, you wouldn't happen to be Kiria Kurono would you?"

Kiria raised a brow "Um, yes. How long did you know?"

"I saw your face in the papers."

she places her hand on her hip "On the entertainment weekly section?"

"Yup that's the one," the bartender laughed. "The names Sojiro Sakura, I'm the cafe owner" Sojiro and Kiria shank hands.

"So what brings you here at Cafe Lablanc?"

"I was looking for a place to winded down then I've discovered this cafe."

"I supposed it's work related."

Kiria sighed "Yup, but at least I'm taking a day off. Any way you happen to know a Futaba Sakura don't you?"

"Futaba my adopted daughter, she has been talking about you earlier."

"So I've heard," Kiria laughed "The reason I ask is because I bump into her at the music store, she's very nice."

"Hun, this is quite a surprise. I suppose she asks you for that autograph?"

This made Kiria think "Actually I didn't recall her asking me for an autograph, but if your daughter stops by here or some of her friends, tell them I was here."

Sojiro nodded "I'll be sure to tell them that."

"Thanks," the singer smiled "Well I gotta go, oh and before I forget my boss is looking for an assistant programmer for this new vocal software. I offered her a job on that field but she said she'll consider it. My boss has been pretty picky with people she wants to hire but if you see her let her know that the job is still open for grabs."

"Well do, It's nice talking to you Kiria," The bartender shook the girl's hand "It's nice talking to you too."

-Kiria Kurono took her leave with her purse from the cafe, and head to Fortuna HQ to consult with Maiko and Tiki.

 ** _"I don't want a nerd telling me how to do my job, Kiria."_**

"Well, you better hope Maiko-san doesn't hire her then," Kiria countered "Depends if she wants to take the job is up to her and besides where always looking for people with the potential."

 ** _"Heh, heh if she even has the talent of becoming a Mirage Master let alone defend herself from one."_**

The sixteen-year-old Kiria rolled her eyes "Well let's hope it doesn't come to it then again we don't have a way of knowing unless she's on the news. Look, let's just go to Maiko and Tiki to see what they think of Futaba and her _'demonic'_ powers."

 _ **"Yeah, yeah whatever."**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima (Mentioned)**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's design as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE and Persona 5 are own by Atlus.**

* * *

The door slide open to reveal the young hacker Futaba Sakura, she approaches her dark den with her shopping bags, the orange hair girl dropped her bags and sat down next to her computer.

She types on her blog about her day; she mentions that she might get a job at the entertainment agency, though she did not bring up meeting her idol at the music store. She got a lot of replies from her followers including those two crazy numskulls' online, 'jabberjaw' and 'Dingo77'.

She took one sip of her soda and type on her keyboard with rolling eyes, _maybe its best not to replies to those two pervert dingbats._ Futaba thought.

*Ring Ring*

The orange haired girl smirked "Safe by the bell." she garbed her cell phone on the floor and put on speaker mode.

"Afternoon Makoto." Futaba cheered as she decided to work on her resume on her computer.

 _"Afternoon to you too Futaba-chan, you seem to be in a spirited mood today."_

"Darn right I am! Remember when I text you guys that I'm going out to the Maloc Shack, you're never going to believe what I just meet there, take a wild guess!"

 _"A famous actor?"_ Makoto giggled form the other phone line.

She laughed "Close, it's Kiria, though she might become a famous actress in the future."

 _"Kurono Kiria? Didn't she wrote that popular song Shadow Whisper?"_

"Bingo!" Futaba's was typing on her resume as she talks to her fellow phantom member. "I know what you're going to say 'I find it hard to believe that I've met someone who just became my Idol'."

 _"Um, something along those lines."_

"Pfff... I knew it."

 _"It not that I don't believe your story, but did you at least take a photo of her as proof?"_

"Hehe I became so star struck in seeing my Idol face to face that I kind of forgot to do exactly that." Futaba Sakura hung her head in shame.

 _"Kinda?-"_

"However not all is lost, I just got a job offer by Kiria-Sempai." she lifted her head with a grin, she adjusted her glasses. "Her boss is apparently looking for someone with the _hidden potential_ that can do programing for this new idol software."

"Oh, congratulations! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you I- Okay, what's the deal?

"I'm sorry?"

"Usually early on in role-playing video games, the support character feels a little hesitant about their comrade granted a lifelong opportunity. Wail I am thrilled in getting the job offer but for your case you'll might think it's too good to be true."

"It's a means to add something to your resume that's for sure, but yeah you got me there. My sis and I recently talked about the infamous Mass disappearance that happens last month, Sae believes it connects in the entertainment industry in some way."

"Oh yea I read that online, the peeps even pin the blame on us. But what does it have to do with me working with my Idol?"

"Well I-"

"Oh, I get it! You want me to spy on Kiria and that new company she works for!"

"What? No, I… Okay I was thinking about it. But I don't mean say that your idol is the culprit I just thinking about what Sea told me about her findings."

"Why am I not surprised, considering all of the supernatural things we've been through?" Futaba sighed "Don't worry though I'm not totally disappointed, I'm still taking that job."

"Forgive me Futaba-chan, how about we talk about this more with Akira-Sempai and Morgana at Cafe Lablance."

"Sure why not, I'll meet you at the bar as soon I finish up my resume which... won't be long."

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

Futaba and Makoto said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. The orange haired hacker then dialed the number she memorizes from the fortuna web site. She didn't know why but she felted the butter fly in her stomach while she wait for the call for the answer.

* * *

Fortuna Entertainment Office

"Kiria, just the gal I wanted to see!" CEO Maiko Shimazaki was cheerful in seeing her favorite employee.

As soon as the sixteen-year-old singer entered she was greeted by her boss, "Afternoon to you too Maiko-san, you look like Christmas has come to town."

Maiko laughed "Darn tootin we sold over 10 million copies of _Shadow Whisper_ , that's more then what Rise-chan got in her first run!"

Kiria smiled "Wonderful news Maiko-san, personally, I didn't think we sold that many copies." her expression then sharpen, "hold up why you brought up Rise?"

"Well, why not? She's currently the top of her game and you beat her first record is a big deal."

"Hmm okay, that is pretty cool."

"Oh and also Miss. Kujikawa going to be joining our agency temporary."

"S-seriously? But why?"

"Remember that last week's Mirage incident, at the Rise The World concert?"

"Yea."

"Turns out some chubby fish-lip Nutcase had it out for Rise and she discovered that she can see the Mirages just like us, Barry and me spoke to her after the fact."

"Hmmm, that somewhat surprisingly unexpected... Who's the chubby man you speak of, assuming that he's a man."

Maiko's brows frowned, "Just some guy named Coco, he made a death threat at her concert, he was under the influence of a Mirage. But Barry stopped him and now that guy is behind bars."

The young singers face brighten "So now we have a new recruit."

"Bingo! Though Rise may not be a Mirage Master like you and Barry, she is a _Persona_ user so that's something."

"Um, Persona user? What the heck is that?" Kiria crossed her arms, she's pretty sure she hadn't heard about this before.

"Barry apparently heard myths of people summoning their inner guardians called personas. Rise-chan was one of those people."

"Interesting," This made Kiria ponder about that girl she meets Futaba "Do you think a Persona is connected to a Performa?"

"That's a good question; Tiki actually knows a thing or two-"

*Ring Ring*

Maiko and Kiria heard the office phone ring "Oh phone call, You don't mind I take this Kiria?"

"Take you time," the singer sighed, out of all the things she wanted to know this comes off as the worst time... all well she might as well wait it out.

The CEO pushed the speaker button. "You rang?"

"Miss Maiko, we have a Miss Futaba Sakura applying for the programing position, do you want to take her call or tomorrow?"

Kiria covered her mouth in a surprised gasp.

"I think tomorrow would be-"

"Hold on Maiko-san, Futaba is a friend of mine I think you should take this call."

Maiko blinked in surprise "A friend? I didn't think you'd..." she trailed off when Kiria frowned at her.

"Oh, you have a new friend, my bad," The CEO sweat dropped

"Well, that and Tharja said the same ability as us.

"Hey Belka, I've changed my mine put her on the line." The CEO tuned off the phone speaker and helped up the phone.

"Kiria darling, while I take this call, Tiki want to talk to you and Tharja about something. Also, ask Tiki about you're a new friend, I'm sure she likes to know a lot about her."

Kiria nodded, this is perfect Tiki knows a lot more about the spiritual and the supernatural if anyone of knows about Futaba's performa it's her.

* * *

Akira and his two friends made it to the Oribe residents. As soon as the black haired youth knocked on the door the first face he sees is his uncle, he wore a gray suit and everything. Tatsumi was surprised he showed up earlier than expected but still very cold to his nephew. His wife Asha was thrilled to see Akira again after all these years and gave her nephew a big hug. Akira introduce his friends Ann and Ryuji to his aunt and uncle, Asha happily greet the teens while Tatsumi was indifferent towards them. Ann and Ryuji greeted them back.

Asha invited the teens to come in, their home was rather nice and expensive with a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a table in the living room. The three teen sat on the floor while they wait for the homeowners to get back.

"Dang they sure made their millions, this place is slamming." Ryuji checked out the TV.

"Yea, just don't think about touch or break anything," Ann hissed.

"Come on, you know me better."

"Oh, I'm sorry if you haven't been into a rich person's home before."

"Well excess me princess-"

Akira, Ann, and Ryuji heard his phone ring from his pocket, he pulled up his phone and saw Makoto texting him.

 _Makoto: Sempai, where you at?_

 _Akira: Visiting my uncle's, doing an errand, where else?_

 _Makoto: Oh! Are you at your uncle's? Well take your time, Futaba and I are at the café waiting for you._

 _Akira: Sure but what for?_

 _Makoto: Just to talk about Futaba-chan possibly getting a new job at a new Idol company._

 _Akira: She has a new job? Well that's unexpected, didn't think she's Idol material._

 _Makoto: True but with a few polishing she might have a spot in a front page magazine._

 _Ryuji: Futaba going to work for Idols? That means she going have a chance to talk to Rise, wth! If Futaba-chan get that job she better hook me up with a cute girl, hopefully, its Rise._

 _Ann: I don't see that happening Ryuji..._

 _Ryuji: Hey it could happen!_

 _Ann: Yea sure, keep dreaming buddy. I don't peg her to be a huge Idol fan nor if she would be willing to hook you up. :)_

 _Ryuji: Kill joy. :(_

Just as they were texting Tatsumi and Asha came back in the living room. Tatsumi scowled at the teens reminded them of a schedule.

 _Akira: Okay guys I'll talk to you later, gotta get to work before boss man blows a gasket._

 _Makoto: Okay I understand, be seeing you!_

 _Ann: later!_

 _Ryuji: Bye!_

The three friends hung up their cell phones and stood attention to Tatsumi and Asha.

"Tsubasa dear, are you done packing your things? I want you to meet your cousin!" Asha called out her daughter.

From up stair's, there was no response after a minute and five seconds.

"Tsubasa?"

And right on cue, they herd a door open, a raven haired girl age 12, walk down stairs with her backpack and dragged her suitcases with rollers down the steps. She is dressed in a button up white sleeve shirt with a blue jacket and a blue skirt, sock, and shoes.

Tsubasa walked up to her parents with her head down, and a little indifferent in knowing they have company.

Her mother shook her head in disapproval, "Tsubasa we have guess, your cousin here at lest say hello."

Twelve-year-old Tsubasa sighed, she walked up to the three teenagers and bowed "My name is Tsubasa Oribe, pleased to meet you."

"Hi, its nice to meet you too!" Ann smiled.

"What up, homegirl?" Ryuji grinned.

Akira was about to greet his little cousin until his uncle interrupted them "All right you kids get to work, I want those luggage in the van!"

"Yes sir," Akira sarcastically responded with a salute wail his friends suppressed a laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! I made a new chapter, I made this chapter as a time killer and to get a handle on some of my theory about the story/character elements, before I jumped back to my other story's. I Know this one's originality a one shot but you can still take on this story challenge.**

 **I've decided on a new title for this story and I think its probably better, Its called "Idol Destiny: A Kira x Futaba story", Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima (Mentioned)**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's design as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's**

 **A/N: Hey, hey~!**

 **I should of probably give an update with regards to the status of this project.**

 **First, I like to say as an ATLUS fan (and as TMSFE/Persona fanatic) thank you for your favorites and follows, it means so much to me! Kiria & Futaba are my video game OTP as well so I'm thrilled to see that people are invested in this Idea too. For the most part I wanted to inspire creativity for this section and to experiment on story conspet in hope to see more like this one.**

 **Having said that I'd wanted to make this a high quality fanficion as it can possibly be, mostly for TMS. However... I'm not to happy on how the 2th chapter turned out, so I created and published new revised version of Kiria x Futaba storytelling in this TMS & Persona section.**

 **This old/one-shot/ version will be on a permanent hiatus unfortunately. BUT you can check out** _Idol Destiny: A Kiria x Futaba Story (NEW ver.)_ **at the** _Persona & Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Crossover_ section **here in this site**.

 **Heres a preview which sort of follows the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Five Hours later**

 **Cafe Lablanc, almost closing time**

{Play Persona 5 OST: The Sunset Bridge}

Morgana woke to form his naps with a yawn, he got up, stretched and swift his tail. He waited four hours, up in Akira's room, he should have been back by with his errand by now.

"Grr, you're killing me, man! You could of at least kept Kiria-sempai here and I would of... have her... Number-ugh forget it."

 _Well at least Futaba is here... what is she rambling about? I bet it's about new Idol chick again?_ The blue eyed cat thought, he jumped out of his crib and ran down stairs. He peeks out the door to listing to the conversation.

Futaba comically rests her head, and her arms, on the bar counter, as if she were drunk.

Sojiro Sakura was all dressed up for the night, (a tan suit, red tie, and tan hat) he gave her a somewhat reassuring smile, "Look on the bright side, there's always tomorrow."

She looked at her stepdad with an annoyed expression, "Yea but I got things to do in an MMO, not to mention that I have to finish my freaking resume. Ugh, I'm so conflicted right now!"

Sojiro shrugged at his adopted daughter, "Well, whatever you decide is up to you." he straightens his tie, "But I'm sure Kurono would be thrilled to see you there and not to mention that job."

Futaba's brows frown, she looked down and twiddled her fingers, "I know dad, I'm just a little nervous, that all," okay, that's a total lie, she's afraid that she might get the call to return to the _Palace_ for a new mission and lose the once in a life time opportunity to work with her Idol and for filling her dream of being a programmer. When she joined the Phantom Thieves, it was about being a cool masked super hero, just like the _Batman comics,_ she did not expect to run into her-

*Ring Ring*

Futaba stopped her mid thoughts when she heard someone opening the door. Futaba looked to her right to see her three friends come in, she waved at them, "Hey guys! How's goes that errand?"

"Lame."

"Pain," Ryuji said flatly. He sat on the stool and slumped on the counter. That Tatsumi guy had just worked them up like a dog and obviously hated Akira's guts.

"Well you should have lifted with your legs," Ann said.

"I meant it as a metaphor," He retorted.

"Yeah sure. But at least we got our money's worth."

Futaba notices a black haired little girl peeking shyly behind her older friends. The girl wore a white dress shirt, with a blue sleeved jacket, red skirt, long socks and brown shoes. She carried her Jack Frost backpack.

"So who's the kid?" The three friends looked from behind, Ryuji spoke up.

"Remember that kid on the newspaper last month? That's her."

"Really?" Futaba said stunned.

"..." 12th-year-old Tsubasa cringed a little.

"Hey, will you shut up? Don't remind her of that," Sojiro scowled at him, Ryuji flinched in response. The bartender then turns his attention towards the younger newcomer of the group, and smiled "You must be Oribe Tsubasa, my name is Mr. Sojiro, Asha and Tatsumi told me all about you."

Tsubasa walked forward, past Akira, Ann, and Ryuji. She quietly bowed.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your two-week stay here, anything I can get for you before closing time? How about an Ice cream dessert" Tsubasa thought about it for a moment, she nodded her head.

Sojiro nodded back and put on his hat, "Coming right up! Akira, could you bring her suit case to your room and set up the bed for her."

"Yes sir," Akira replied and bowed, he offed Tsubasa her roller suitcase, which she did, and headed upstairs.

After Akira was up stirring the young girl, Tsubasa sat up the stool, she almost fell which was a close call, and sat beside the girl stranger with glasses. Futaba thought it be great to make a little conversation with the new kid, just to lighten the mood, she taped on the younger girl's shoulder for her attention.

"Hello, how are you?" The orange haired smiled.

"I'm... I'm fine," Tsubasa said with a sad frown, she didn't even look at the older girl.

"Oh that's great, my names Futaba Sakura, It's nice to meet you" Futaba and Tsubasa shack hands, "It's nice to meet you too."

"So do you like video games?" the older girl ask.

Tsubasa nodded, "I have an old UltraDrive system in my backpack."

"An UltraDrive? Awesome, maybe once Akria-Kun gets done up there, we hook it up on his T.V!"

"Um is he okay with it? I don't know him too well..."

"Well he better be okay with it or otherwise he'll have to hear it from me." Futaba teased and nudged the little girl's shoulder.

"..." Tsubasa sighed. She heard story's about Akira saving a girl from being robbed but he got in trouble for it and it some how made it a little embarrassing, since some of her class mates were making fun of her about it like if he was her elder brother. Not to mention her real eldest sister disappeared on that same night.

Sojiro came back with the ice cream dessert, "Here you go, best in the house."

The black haired twelve-year-old bowed her head, "Thank you Mr. Sojiro."

"Your welcome," he offered a small smile to the little girl. Akira came back to the scene, he adjusted his glasses, "I've set up the bed just like you ask."

"Good on you lad, well, I'm heading out for the night," The bartender put on his hat, "You kids hold the fort while I'm gone." and with that, he heads out the door.

{Stop Persona 5 OST: The Sunset Bridge}

Then Haru came rushing in, along with Makoto and Yusuke.

"Guys, guys! You're not gonna believe what I've just heard on the news!" The half French girl was enthusiastically.


End file.
